


Belonging

by angelus2hot



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the consequences if he's caught, Roman can't stay away from Emery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Belonging  
>  **Fandom:** Star-Crossed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Roman/Emery Whitehill  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 456  
>  **Summary:** Despite the consequences if he's caught, Roman can't stay away from Emery.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song "I Like It, I Love It" by Tim McGraw on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

“What’s going on?”

“I’ve tried to stay away from Emery, I really have. But I can’t. It’s like I’m only half alive until I’m with her.” Roman lowered his head unable to look to see how his friend would take his confession.

Drake shook his head and tsked loudly. “She’s a human girl, Roman.”

Roman turned to stare at his best friend. Out of all the Atrains stuck on the planet he had been positive Drake would understand. After all he was also dating or whatever it was he was doing to a human girl. “My feelings for Emery don’t have anything to do with my ability to lead my people.”

Drake bit back a snicker. “Our people. And look at you. You can’t even take a joke anymore.” He clamped his hand on Roman’s shoulder. “You’ve got it bad.”

A relieved sigh swept through Roman as he felt his whole body relax. “You have no idea.”

“Where are you going?” It was almost curfew and Roman was walking out the door. 

Roman poked his head back in. “Where do you think?”

_Damn._ “What if you get caught?” He would never be able to live with himself if he let Roman walk out the door and risk getting caught at least without backup. “I’m coming with you. Someone has to keep you out of trouble.”

It was all Roman could do not to laugh out loud at the look Drake was giving him almost as if he was daring Roman to say anything. But of course he clamped his mouth shut and didn’t say a word he liked to keep his body parts attached. Besides it was none of his business although he’d give even money Drake was going to see Taylor.

 

A little while later Roman eased the door to the shed open and quickly slid inside before anyone could see him. He knew what he was doing was dangerous but now that he knew how she felt in his arms, how her lips tasted beneath his there was no way he could go the whole weekend without seeing her. 

“Roman?” For a brief moment it felt as if she had conjured him up out of thin air based solely on wishful thinking. Emery couldn’t believe he was actually there. “What are you doing here?”

“This.” He sat down on the makeshift bed on the floor and held out his arms.

It didn’t matter that he was an alien and she was human they were just two people totally in love with each other. Without stopping to think whether she should or not Emery sank into his arms. She sighed softly as she snuggled against Roman. Wrapped in his arms was right where she belonged.


End file.
